


Containing the Corruption

by navianon



Series: Metaverse Desire Dis-Inhibition Syndrome (MDDiS) [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Marathon Sex, Metaverse (Persona 5), Mind Manipulation, Orgy, Post-Canon, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navianon/pseuds/navianon
Summary: Things have changed in the few years since the Phantom Thieves first experienced the shared psychic otherspace known as the "metaverse". Mementos and the Palaces may be gone, but the Persona-users who destroyed them found their own hearts changing, slowly but surely, as a result of the experience.Okumura Haru, the beautiful heiress of the Okumura family fortune, has recruited her friends for a plot to both solve the issue of the former Thieves' changed hearts, and bring down some of the most corrupt members of the country's elite while they're at it. But now that the promised week of debauchery has arrived, can they keep enough of themselves intact to go through with it? Do they even remember how they got here in the first place?
Series: Metaverse Desire Dis-Inhibition Syndrome (MDDiS) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904227
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. The Welcoming Committee

The Grand Foyer of the Okumura mansion lived up to its name - a wide, high-ceilinged space, marble floors, a massive crystal chandelier suspended above the grand double staircase which arced around the side walls, leading to the bedrooms upstairs. Along the side walls, beneath hanging artwork, some plush chairs and couches sat in between door-frames leading into the other parts of the mansion's sumptuous downstairs. The faint sounds of talking can be heard through one of them - the few guests who had already arrived.

"Nnn... How much longer do we have to wait out here?" whined Futaba, kicking her stockinged legs in the air as she lounged on one of the couches near the door. The petite hacker had changed quite a bit from the people-shy NEET she'd been only a year or so prior... the insidious influence of the Metaverse on her psyche had twisted her fear of strangers into a kind of excitement, her anxiety about being in public into an exhibitionist thrill - and even before her "change", her years spent on the dark side of the internet had already introduced her to kinds of kink most would never dream of... Her school-mates at Shujin would have been startled to see her here; the red-head had traded her usual boots for high-heels and striped thigh-high stockings, her jacket for a flimsy crop-top that dangled dangerously down off one shoulder - making it quite obvious how little was underneath, a tight black-leather choker, and, well, nothing else, besides some dark eyeliner, eyeshadow, and lipstick that would likewise have been against dress code...

"Be _patient_ , Futaba..." sighed Makoto, seated next to her. She was dressed almost as Futaba was, except in place of stockings, she had thigh-high leather boots. Despite her words, she looked just as impatient as her younger companion - or perhaps she was just nervous.

"You were the one who volunteered to be on the 'welcoming committee', you know", Haru said with a giggle. Her stockings were fine white lace, as was her sheer top and choker, giving her a much more refined air befitting the Mistress of the opulent mansion surrounding them.

The trio perked up at the sound of approaching voices coming down the corridor was soon heard, bringing an end to Futaba's anxiousness, a sign that the festivities were soon to be underway. "See?" said Haru, getting to her feet to be the first to greet them as they entered. Futaba and Makoto followed, Makoto with a red flush on her cheeks. Of the trio, she was still the most self-conscious, not feeling entirely confident being so... exposed.

The guests were noticeably all far out of the girls' age group, but none of them were particularly strangers to the three. Several of them had been business partner's with Haru's father, Makoto's sister had definitely put at least a handful of these guys away at one point or another, and Futaba should have recognized a few of them as the CEOs of companies she had hacked in the past.

"Welcome, everyone~!" Haru greeted the group, bowing slightly to them, and the other two followed suit. "I'm happy you all could make it! Please, make yourself comfortable. There are refreshments in the lounge to your right, and the other girls will be down shortly..."

The rest of the guests continued to file in, the three in total greeting roughly a dozen different men. The contrast between the two different groups was difficult to ignore, to say the least. On one side, you had men pushing into their fifties, expensive suits covering their large, husky bodies. The other end of the spectrum saw a trio of young girls, pretty faces and bodies, with not even enough clothing on to be considered halfway decent. For the next few days, these girls would be at their mercy.

"You." One of them said, pointing to Futaba as he walked past, eager to find where the booze was being kept "Don't go running off any place. Make it easy for me to find you later."

Futaba stuck out her tongue toward the one who walked past her - more playfully than mockingly. "Aww... Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere~" she teased, before looking back to the others. She wondered if any of them were aware that the girl in front of them was the famous Medjed herself.

It was difficult to parse what any of them were saying, especially when some of them weren't even looking at them, either talking to the guys next to them or discussing business on their phones, getting some last minute deals done before they could enjoy the weekend ahead of them. However, some of what the rough voices were murmuring were easier to pick out than others -

"Isn't she that bitch Niijima's little sister? She's filled out quite nicely, hasn't she?"  
"I wish Okumura was alive to see this, the fucking bastard."  
"I'm gonna split that fuckin' redhead _wide open._ "

That redhead in question was suddenly tugged away from her two friends by her hair, a rough hand attached to an equally rough looking man grasping it, pulling Futaba along like a disobedient dog being tugged by its leash.

"Come here, sweetheart. I've been on a fucking plane for the past sixteen hours, and my balls are so fucking full it hurts to walk." He sat himself down in an armchair on the far side of the foyer, which was meant more for decoration than actual sitting. Futaba was brought down to her knees between his thick thighs he had spread open. It sounded as though she was going to say something, but her protest was halted as his slacks unzipped and his half-hard slab of dick draped over her face. "Ah, that already feels much better."

The heat coming off that dick that pushed the bridge of Futaba's glasses into her nose caused her glasses to fog up, the tip of the shaft laying up atop her bangs, and already she could feel a thick bead of precum dripping from it and onto her hair. Not only was the party starting, but Futaba got the honor of kicking off the festivities.

Haru giggled. "Congratulations, Futaba, your patience paid off!" she called over, winking in her direction before turning her attention back to the other guests. 

Regaining her composure, Futaba tilted her head up, planting a teasing kiss on the underside of the rough-looking man's growing shaft. "Mmm... s-sounds like you're backed up, huh? I guess I gotta drain them, then..." she teased, reaching up to stroke his length until she could feel it throbbing beneath her fingertips. He tilted his head back with a small, strained groan, clearly satisfied so far at the service Futaba was giving him, as she brought her mouth up to it and, first running her tongue up its length, took his thick cockhead into her hot little mouth.

It was easy to tell Futaba's mouth was far from virgin, and normally he'd be complacent to let the little slut go at her own pace, but he was dealing with a powder keg ready to explode. 

"Ah yeah, I _knew_ you'd know how to suck a good dick" he said, cradling the back of Futaba's skull before pushing on it, forcefeeding her more of that turgid meat as it began to slide down her throat. "Tiny bitches are always the best at sucking dicks." She could feel as it finally grew to a full, painful hardness as it began to stretch out her gullet. 

"Mmn... Mmnphgn~? _Gghuch_..." Futaba's eyes widened again as he forced her down on his cock, the thick shaft bulging her throat, threatening the integrity of the choker clasped tightly around it... But the little red-head took it like a champ, her lack of gag reflex obvious as she shut her eyes and wrapped her lips all the way around the base of his member, a little saliva and precum dribbling lewdly down her chin...

* * *

  
For the few guests who had been left lingering and mingling in the foyer, it made for a nice greeting. Seeing the smallest one of the bunch being manhandled and her face utilized as a cocksleeve disposed any notions in the rest of the guests that they had to be gentle with these girls.

"Your little friend over there looks like she's having fun, huh?" One man said, lowering his head to whisper in Makoto's ear from behind. His protruding gut started to hit her in the back, slowly staggering her forward in her high heels until she was pushed against Haru, the two girls touching front-to-front on one another, four guys surrounding them on all sides. "You shouldn't let her have all the fun though, y'know?"

" _Ah_ ~?" Makoto collided with Haru, who let out another giggle, grabbing her hands and entwining their fingers to hold her there, Haru's larger breasts pushed up against Makoto's smaller as more guests began to crowd in around them.

"Of course not~! Isn't that right, Makoto?" Haru replied, giving her blushing companion a devilish smile as she pushed herself into her closer, forcing Makoto's ass out further, pressing it into the groin of the man behind her.

"Ah, u-um..." Makoto stammered for a second before catching herself, grinding her shapely rear against him. "Y-yes, I mean, we should... also have some fun, right?"

* * *

  
The seated man's grunts became more enthusiastic and aroused as Futaba quickly adapted to the cock stuffing up her throat, each time it passed through, expanding her slender neck made it reminiscent of a snake who had swallowed an egg whole.

"Mng! _Mphghn_ ~!" The little redhead's eyes rolled back as he began to fuck her face, her eye makeup already beginning to run down her cheeks, excess spunk and spit spurting out around her lips as he thrust, making an absolute mess of her face and chest, her little flimsy top already soaked...

"Fuck!" he screamed, and Futaba felt the familiar twitches and spasms that accompanied an explosive orgasm against her lips and tongue - but with how deeply his cock had lodged inside her esophagus, swallowing it, let alone tasting that foul, salty spunk, was skipped over, opting to directly deposit his load straight down into Futaba's stomach. Just as well, because a load of that size would have likely drowned the poor girl... Somehow, she still managed to reach up with one hand to caress his hanging balls, her other hand grasping his leg to try and keep herself upright, her tight little throat milking every last drop of thick, pent-up seed from him...

She was far from finished, though. As soon as the jolts in his cock had subsided, a meat hand clapped onto either side of the hacker whore's head, sliding her up and down his pole effortlessly. "Make sure you take good care of my balls too, got it? You got a lot more of that shit to work out!"

* * *

  
The sounds of Futaba's throat being fucked raw likely didn't help with Makoto's nervousness, especially not as her ass backed up right into the bulging slacks of the man behind her, the taut rear end parting on the protrusion. She suddenly found her waist restrained by the hands of the person standing behind her, the crotch of his pants grinding against her pale rear.

"Y'know Makoto, I hear you're studying to be a police commissioner like your dad was? Very admirable. Play your cards right and I could put in a good word for you." Looking over her shoulder, she could see the man she was being forced to twerk on was a member of the Diet.

"Y-yes, that's right," Makoto replied, her eyes widening a little as she recognized the man behind her. "I, um, would be grateful if you would!" She continued to grind herself against him; despite her nervousness, it was obvious that she was becoming just as aroused, wetness beading around her bare-shaved entrance.

"See?" Haru sent her another wicked grin. "I told you this was how business gets done... Now why don't you try playing those cards~?" She said the last bit leaning just inches from Makoto's face, before pushing forward to kiss her hard on the lips, snaking her tongue into the other girls mouth, giving the group surrounding them a nice little show before pulling away... and turning to the men behind her, wrapping her arms around one of their necks with a giggle.

Makoto took a moment to regain herself after the sudden kiss before returning to her senses. "Ah, um, y-yes. Please, Sir, what would you, um, like from me? Anything you want..."

* * *

  
The man's intent to ruin Futaba's pretty little face seemed to only intensify the more it went on and the more the girl gave into his demands, finding the strength in him to smother Futaba's visage into his crotch as he suddenly sprung up onto his feet, not missing a beat as he continued to plow into her throat. Futaba's knees were now hovering inches off the ground, being held in place by the hands holding up her head and the cock that was propping her up from the inside.

He had shown practically no regard for Futaba's body so far, and that wasn't about to change. His second orgasm arrived with little fanfare, and despite being so close together, didn't seem to be any less forceful or any smaller than the first. The only major difference was he had drawn his shaft back so Futaba could properly feel the force of it hitting the inside of her mouth, the feeling comparable to putting one's mouth over the business end of a super soaker. Jizz splattered the inside of the slut's little suckhole, flooding the floor of her mouth with semi-transparent ballgunk and staining her tongue with its foul taste. What didn't end up being forced down her throat spilled from her lips and out her nostrils, the heavy excess dribbling downwards until her front resembled a white waterfall.

"That's _exactly_ what I fucking needed" the man sighed, letting Futaba's knees finally hit the floor. The slender little hacker was finally able to pull back, gasping for breath, thick lewd strands of spunk and spit connecting her messy lips to his cock as she sputtered for air. It took her a moment of panting to finally regain her senses, fixing her skewed glasses with her other hand.

* * *

"You? You don't have to do a damn thing, honey" the politician said, the flat of his palm pushing on Makoto's back until she was at a near 90 degree angle. Suddenly she felt a warm slap of flesh as a bare cock nestled itself between her ass. "You just gotta stand there and look pretty."

Makoto's wrists were grabbed and pulled back as the underbelly of the man's dick pushed between her cheeks. It may not have been as humiliating as being outright fucked in public, but it was clear he was enjoying himself a little too much, possibly indulging in some fetish of his, which only made matters feel even worse.

From Makoto's angle, she got a perfect view of Haru, now being hung in midair as both her arms and legs were curled around the man she had turned to, her own ass being used to get the second man off, giving her an approximate idea of what was going on behind her at the moment.

"You've got some cute friends, Haru" said the man Haru's body was currently wrapped around "Where the hell have you been hiding them all this time?"

Haru giggled, her breath hot against the man's ear. "Mmmm, well, I was just waiting for the right - Nnnn~! - m-moment to introduce them to the world... And how better than this~? You'll get to know them all so well over the next few days..."

Makoto's eyes were locked on Haru as she was held in place by the two men around her, her shapely rear easily taking the larger man's cock behind her between its cheeks without issue, the heat of it - and the occasional brief pressure of it pushing and throbbing near her tight little pucker - making little gaspy moans escape from her lips. This... teasing was beginning to wear her down, replacing her nervousness with need, as she watched her curvy friend being held aloft...

"Heeey, Mako~!" Her attention was so locked on Haru that she didn't notice Futaba until she was just in front of her, her eyes widening as the shorter girl leaned in to press her messy, spunk-covered lips against hers. She moaned against her lips as Navi's tongue snaked into her mouth, filling her head with the smell and taste of the massive loads she had just had pumped down her throat, wolf-whistles and catcalls echoing from the group around them -  
  
" _Damn_ , what a slut!"  
"Atta girl Nijima, listen to your kohai!"  
"I bet she wants more already -"  
  
Futaba, too, squirmed as one of the men pressed in behind her, her petite form easy to man-handle, easily lifting one of her legs and pressing his thick cock into her dripping entrance. "God, this red-headed bitch is *tight*", the man behind her said, pushing her forward into Makoto as he thrust his way deeper into her, forcing them closer, Makoto's larger breasts pushing into Futaba's slight chest. Their kiss continued, deepening, both girls losing themselves in the moment, the older girl finally starting to drop her guard as the man behind her pulled back to line himself up on her entrance.

Haru glanced over her shoulder at them from where she was held, sandwiched between two hard bodies that had just spent themselves inside her. _This was only the beginning_ , she thought, as more guests continued to arrive, filling the other rooms. The week's "entertainment" were going to have a _lot_ more work ahead of them. She just hoped that they could make it long enough...


	2. Rare Pull

Day one of the "party" was starting to get into full swing - the guests had almost all arrived, and the girls had made their way down to join them. It was getting toward evening, and many had gathered in the mansion's spacious "living room" to relax on its many couches and chairs, drink, discuss business, look out the large windows overlooking the grounds behind the mansion... and of course, start to acquaint themselves with the week's "entertainment"...

"Alright, who's next~!" Sakura Futaba called out as she walked through the doorway into the living room, wiping something thick and milky from her lips with one hand. She'd long since shed the ruined crop-top she'd worn earlier; after Ann had relieved her from her shift on the welcoming committee, she'd taken a short break upstairs to clean up and fix her makeup. Now, she wore a pair of slick black latex thigh-high boots with thick platform heels that added a good two inches to her (still short) height, and a matching collar around her throat. Beyond that, her slender little body was bare, save for a few stains from the previous hour or so of "introductions."

A man waved the latex-clad gamer over. He was on the young side of things, and like many other of the party-goers was already naked, his ass seated upon the leather couch at took over most of the living room. His chest was wide, and he seemed to be exceptionally fit for a man of his social stature. His eyes dragged up the legs of the petite young lady as she stepped over, licking lips as he saw the collar about her neck. "You seem pretty young for this crowd young lady... I would ask for a titjob," the man said with a grin, his cock standing at the ready, "but I'm not sure if you'd be for it."

"Hey - don't knock my flat chest!" she replied, narrowing her eyes and reaching up to push her pert little breasts together.

"Ah don't tease the kid," a fatter hand reached out and gripped Futaba's ass from behind, a little gasp escaping her lips at the touch. "She's probably just as wet as the rest of 'em."

"Fair 'nuff, old man," the slimeball said, sitting back. "Why don't you put this lips to work then, kiddo?"

The slight girl nodded, stepping closer to get down on her knees in front of him by the couch. "Here... I'll show you I don't need huge tits!" She pressed herself up in between his legs, his already-throbbing cock up pushing up underneath her crop top and against the soft, pale skin of her chest, his cockhead reaching up to her lips... which she slid down over it, taking his sensitive glans into her hot little mouth.

The man slid back, relaxing as he felt her lips wrap about his cock, groaning in delight as the man behind Futaba leaned forward and began to press at her rosebud. As the portly gentlemen began to line up his cock with her drooling pussy the man in front of her whipped out his phone. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to be a Phoenix Rangers fan, would you?"

The petite girl's eyes widened - both at Renji's question, and the feeling of the other man's cockhead pressing against her slit from behind... She nodded at him - his cock still in her mouth - before raising her self upward a bit to give Goro a better angle, the motion smoothly sliding Renji's cock deeper into her mouth, almost to her little throat, narrow enough that he could feel the resistance of the tight but stretchy latex collar around it. "Mmnngn..."

"Renji, _seriously_?"

"Hey man, it's just a question," Renji chuckled.

"You're getting a bj, and all you can do is talk about work?"

"My job is _fun_ Goro. You're just a pencil pusher."

Her reaction seemed to indicate that he had plucked upon a point of interest. He placed a hand upon her head as he snapped a pic of her. "Then you're probably playing Phoenix Ranger Burst," he suggested.

Futaba's eyes, originally wide with excitement, narrowed. Phoneix Ranger Burst was the only Phoenix Ranger game in years... and it was terrible. Cheap and rife with microtransactions, IgaSoft may as well have been called Scumsoft. Not there was anything soft in that room- the cock pressing against her ass began to push in, pressing deeper against her asshole and slowly entering her. "Treat me right, and I might just give you a little taste of the golden crate life," the man chuckled. It seemed like this wasn't the first cock her ass had taken, and that she'd already lubed up in preparation, but even then her little hole was so tight as to make him have to work to push himself inside, the force pushing the smaller girl forward further onto Renji, until - " _Mmgrch_..." - her lips left dark stains around almost the base of his cock. Still, she glared up at him, anger in her eyes...

"Damn, she's still tight!" the man behind her exclaimed. 

"Thank god too, I was scared all these skanks would be loose as Okumura!" Renji exclaimed as he held the gamer's head down into his pubic forest. His hair tickled her nostrils as he hissed in pleasure. "That's a goooodd~" he licked his lips in naked delight. "You could do this professionally girl! Maybe pay for your lootboxes with a sugar daddy~" he laughed.

"Wait, is that a thing?"

"Mnguch... _Nngg_!!" The little gamer's righteous fury helped her keep her senses, even as his cock pushed its way down to the back of her throat. Lucky for her, she was good at this - she had approached learning to fuck with the same strategic mind she'd put toward learning a new fighting game, learning all the best strategies and tactics, and making sure she got plenty of practice... As her lips wrapped around his base she reached up with one hand to grasp Renji's balls, not so hard as to cause pain but enough to make him aware of what she held, even as she began to move her face against him, along with the movements of the man currently trying to stretch out her little ass.... "Mng- _gch-guch-gch_..." She was gonna milk this fucker dry!

Renji grunted with pleasure as she began to fight his cock, her tongue mashing that light strike button furiously as she fellated his joystick with a vengeance. "Oh shit, I think I got in a rage! What's that little gamergirl? You want a golden lootbox? Do the lights press that pleasure button in your little cumbrain?" the man sneered as his suddenly thrust his hips, pushing himself deeper down her throat, pushing her back against Goro. 

The man in her ass grunted as her ass slapped against his thighs, his cock pulsing. "S-Shit I'm gonna blow!"

Renji pulled out his phone and started recording. "Fill her up!" 

"Mng! _Mngnn~!_ " Navi's eyes rolled back as Goro slammed his way fully into her tight little ass, groaning in pleasure as he he unloaded into her stomach, her legs trembling as he throbbed and pulsed inside her... The little nympho was the most vulnerable of the girls to excessive stimulation, her anger almost forgotten for a moment as she felt herself start to come just from her ass, her stifled moans only serving to stimulate the cock embedded deep in her throat even further. Her small, deft fingers, nails painted glossy black, wrapped tighter around his sack, fingertips tapping just behind them, practised motions executed even when her mind was blanking from orgasm...

Renji chuckled as he watched the little Navi lose her mind, her juices splattering upon the floor as she melted about his member. "Damn, that's all it takes huh?" he grinned as Goro pulled out of the little red-haired slut, slapping his fat cock between her ass cheeks. "Tell you what: we got an anniversary for Burst coming up. We had a plan to release five exclusive skins and bury them in a shit ton of garbage pulls... if you can take my cock for ten minutes without cumming your brains out, I can text the boys to add 10 free lootboxes to the party. What do you say?" the man pulled out of her throat, enjoying the look on her sloppy face, as she gasped for breath, thick lewd strands of pre and spit connecting her sloppy lips to his shaft as she panted, sitting back on her heels, a few last globs of Goro's spunk running down her backside...

"Haah... Ahh... Y-you... you _asshole_!" Futaba sprang to her feet, climbing up onto the couch to straddle the game dev's lap with a sudden burst of agility, tearing her soaked crop-top off over her head, using it to wipe her chin before throwing it away, his throbbing meat slapping against her taut stomach. "How dare you- you have no respect for the Ranger series - " she sputtered angrily, lifting herself up and roughly grabbing his member to position it against her entrance, staring daggers down at him for a moment, then -

"You're on!" She plunged herself downward, splitting herself on his fat cock almost all the way inside in one movement, spunk slipping out from her well-used asshole, her head rolling back as she bit her lip to stop from crying out...

He hissed in delight as she impaled herself upon his member, his hips bouncing a bit as she seemed to tilt back, reeling form the size of his cock, "You're god damn right i have no respect for those flabby wannabes. I don't even remember their names! All I know is that pink was the hot one," the man said with a laugh as he leaned back, enjoying the fire and anger he got from the little whore. He reached up and pinched one of those little pert tits he'd teased her about before, flicking them with his thumb like a pair of joysticks, sending visible shivers down her slender form.

But she wasn't defeated yet! She lifted herself up, slowly, letting his well-lubed shaft coat further with her dripping juices, then plunged herself down again, rolling her slim but shapely hips as she fell into a rhythmic motion, her wet little snatch hugging tightly around his thick dick spreading her apart deep inside each time. "D-don't... underestimate me!" she replied, "or - _nnn_! - t-the fandom!"

The man laughed. "Hey, if you lose, you mind dressing up as Pink? I always wanted to fuck on of those cosgirls, but I gotta keep up appearances, y'know? But all that latex... they're just so damn THIRSTY," he said, before thrusting his hips up, spearing his cock even deeper inside her, bucking his hips up slowly, teasingly... before he gripped her hips and pulled her up half off his cock. He held her there a moment, before dropping her back down.

"F-fine, I'll do tha- _Ahh~_!" It was all Futaba could do to not come right there as he slammed her down onto his cock, her hips slapping against his, a thick glob of spunk squirting out of her ass from the sheer force of his thrusts. It had only been a minute or two and she was already nearing her limit, her desire to defeat this man warring with her body's desire to collapse into toe-curling ecstasy around his throbbing member... he could feel her tighten further around him as she leaned forward, holding herself up against his shoulders, her slender fingers digging into his shirt fabric as she moved along with him, both sides of her united in one thing - the burning need to make him cum, for him to flood her womb with his thick, hot spunk!

"Look at that little whore go! She's losing it!"

Laughter sounded from behind her. A small crowd had gathered to watch, most half-dressed and carrying drinks.

"Okumura really knows how to pick them!"

The petite hacker leaned forward further, her hair hanging down on either side of her face as her body rocked upward with each thrust, holding tightly to his shoulders, bending her head to place her soft lips against his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her voice soft and needy, breath hot against his skin, as she whispered - " _P-please cum? I'm sorry... I don't care about that stupid game anymore... I want your cum inside me sooo baaad..."_

"Nnn... Ah, fuck, you little slut!" Renji cried, hips bucking up with renewed vigor, and Futaba let out a little gasping giggle as she felt his cock begin to twitch inside her. "If you want it so much, take it!"

"Ahh~!" Futaba leaned back as he unloaded inside her, and as her hair fell back away from her face, the crowd could see her grinning triumphantly. She bit her lip and giggled, squirming a little as Renji spent himself into her tight little snatch. "I win~!"

A wave of laughter passed over the nearby crowd. Renji's face fell, his post-orgasm afterglow quickly fading as he realized he'd been bested. "Y-you _bitch_!" He began to struggle, reaching up toward Futaba.

"Aw, don't be such a sore loser, Renji-kun", somene said, clapping him on the shoulder, as another broad-shouldered man lifted the little hacker up off of his shaft, the last of his load leaking onto his shirt as he carried her off with a pleased giggle. "You'll get another chance with her later..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1, chapter 1 of a larger, disorganized concept I've had kicking around for a while. I'm not good at this whole fanfiction thing, so expect it to remain fairly disorganized. Mostly smut, but it is going somewhere... Happy to take suggestions/critiques, hope you enjoy!


End file.
